Dead Men Tell No Tales
by FlowerGirly
Summary: Dong Zhou has taken over China with Lu Bu on his side their army has become unmatched. The people have no hope left, in addition to that a new plan comes to his mind, something he calls the Shengcun Games. Fighting for survival each one of them discovers which are friends & which are enemies. How long will it last & who will survive? Rated M for violence, gore, bad language & yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dead Men Tell No Tales**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: No Dreams For Anybody**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, bad language and suggestive themes.**

**Main Characters: Dong Zhuo, Lu Bu, Guan Ping, Xiahou Dun, Jiang Wei, Liu Shan, Zhang Bao, Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Jia Chong, Zhong Hui, Zhuge Dan, Guo Huai, Deng Ai, Zhen Ji, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, and Zhang He**

**All characters are in their dynasty warriors 7 outfits except from females and any characters that only appeared in Dynasty Warriors 8 (Duh!)**

**Story was inspired by the Hunger Games along with a few other things.**

**Enjoy! And make sure to check out my other stories :D  
**

* * *

It's been 5 years since Dong Zhuo's tyranny had been mercilessly placed upon China.

He had taken control of the land and any who posed a threat or tried to disobey were removed.

_As in killed..._

_Dead..._

Cao Cao, Liu Bei and even Sun Jian along with a few others had been sent to the next world.

Under Dong Zhuo's command was Lu Bu, without Lu Bu, the tyrant wouldn't have reached half of what he was at right now. It wasn't that anybody was scared of Lu Bu but no one could hold their own against him, he had simply grown too strong to be matched by any warrior, and with Guan Yu gone he was now named the god of war. Lu Bu wasn't just obeying Dong Zhou because he wanted to; his sadistic ways had gotten the best of him allowing no room for mercy in his heart. His heart had turned to stone and killing was as simple as breathing for him. Anyone who bothered him or he disliked, he would just eradicate their very being.

Those who had remained from the warriors had all been imprisoned and forced to work like slaves. Not only was it humiliating, but the warriors of the three kingdoms were also made to suffer. They were whipped if they refused to work. They were all held captive in something Dong Zhou called an elite camp, the camp was impossible to escape, there was walls everywhere, and no way to access weapons or try to fight back, the disputes between each faction didn't help either. If Wu, Wei, Jin and Shu agreed to work together they may have gotten somewhere, but each group kept to itself, each one would keep the furthest distance from the other as possible. Those who tried to escape were caught and hung in a public display to scare anyone else off who even dared to have such thoughts.

The people had seen a lot in those five years. And as if that wasn't enough, those who were outside the camp suffered also, they were taxed every month and each family had to provide Dong Zhou with something of their family earnings, whether it was money or something as simple as a bag of rice. It didn't matter to Dong Zhou, he had gathered more riches over the years but even that wasn't enough to please him. He had to make people suffer; he had to see blood and tears to fulfill his greed.

He used the money to make his army stronger till they became unmatched, while the rest of it was spent on his luxuries such as a fancy pointless castle, filled with a harem of women and the best foods China had ever known to fill his disgusting stomach.

Those who were poor had died from starvation from the first years of his rule while others became peasants, there was constant food shortages, farming had become worst, any outside traders or travelers avoided treading into the grounds of China all together. The crisis had become irreversible.

There was no longer any hope for the people...

* * *

It was dinner time at the camp, and all the former warriors gathered around in the hall to cure their pain of hunger. They all lined up to receive their food bowls, the food itself looked unpleasant but no one bothered complaining anymore. It wasn't that they got used to it, but because they grew tired, no one would listen anyway so there really was no point. Gan Ning and Ling Tong stood at the start of the line.

"I wonder what dog food they're offering us today" Gan Ning snickered.

"Probably the same as the one you've been eating the past two days" Ling Tong replied to him, seeming unbothered about the food. His body was weak and the signs of bad nutrition were clear on his face. The rest of them standing in the line didn't look any better either; pale, yellow faces filled the queue.

Zhen Ji placed a strand of hair behind her ear as she patiently awaited her turn for food. Her beauty had wilted from all the hard work and lack of sleep. There no longer was a Cao Cao or Cao Pi to protect her; she was now alone in the world.

Ma Dai went on about how he found a rare jewel in the mine while Ma Chao yawned, uninterested, knowing that any hard work they did only benefited the pig Dong Zhou, and wondering how Ma Dai could remain so jolly in such a time, for him he couldn't even remember the last time he had anything exciting to talk about or even to smile about.

Liu Shan sat down, accompanied by Xing Cai and Jiang Wei who were attempting to convince him to eat yet another day.

"I'm not hungry" Liu Shan pouted like he a five year old.

"My lord, please, you must eat! You will become weak!" Jiang Wei begged.

"Not hungry" Liu Shan repeated.

"Lord Liu Shan! I don't think you see what's going on around you! Your body is already weak and your face is so pale! If you don't eat you will die soon" Xing Cai spoke, sounding ever so serious.

Liu Shan huffed seemingly undeterred by what those around him requested. "I am no longer your lord, what lord can't save his people? Besides, it doesn't seem like there is hope for us to get out of this at all, I don't see the significance in you trying so hard to keep me alive, you should just tend to your own needs" Liu Shan spoke in his usual calm tone, resting his head on the table.

Both Xing Cai and Jiang Wei looked each other in shock, surprised by what they heard; they didn't even know what to say to him. Jiang Wei opened his mouth to speak but just before he opened his mouth Liu Shan pushed his food bowl towards him.

"Here, you eat it if you want it" He offered.

Guan Ping sat on his sheet observing the people around him, he watched the sadness on their expressions, the hopelessness, their actions, and their dreams had been crushed. The air felt so lonely, the walls were white and no sunshine entered the building. He played around with his chopsticks moving the beans in his bowl to one side to reach to the horribly cooked rice. Xiahou Dun sat alone, away from the rest of his army, his expression remained neutral but the exhaustion was clear on his face, he wasn't the type that complained. He would just go with what life would throw at him. Guan Ping watched him closely, his mysteriousness created a barrier around him. People often didn't try to come close, the most dearest to him had been killed and he was the only one remaining. Like many others in the camp but maybe it just wasn't as clear. Not because he wasn't moved by it, but he was just so good at hiding his emotions. This only pushed people away, they just made assumptions that he didn't care and stayed away. Wei was mainly gathered for Cao Cao's ambition to begin with. Ever since his death they had all fallen apart.

_Drifted..._

_Somewhere far away._

Guan Ping lifted his chopsticks to place the tasteless food into his mouth before he was joined by his siblings along with Zhang Bao.

"Hey Guan Ping!" Yinping smiled sweetly. It was nice having her around; her smile just seemed to cheer everyone up. Despite everything she went through and at such a young age she had still managed to cope with it all and stand up on her feet like a strong woman. Her father would be very proud if he was still alive.

Guan Suo seated himself next to Guan Ping, while Guan Xing and Zhang Bao sat opposite them. None of them had the effort to even try and fake a smile. They just didn't bother. Guan Suo concentrated on his food taking it down bit by bit in an attempt to force it down and cease his hunger.

Guan Ping watched him as he sighed heavily. He reached his hand out to his brother's head, ruffling his hair gently. Suo gave him a warm smile, even though it was a simple gesture it somewhat made Guan Ping feel a bit better. Guan Suo's hair felt soft and silky, it was almost comforting for anyone to touch.

* * *

Whilst the misery continued in the camp, Lu Bu was elsewhere, enjoying the privilege of being alone in Diao Chan's embrace. The feel of her hands against his skin made all his worries fade away. He laid his head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his long dark locks. He closed his eyes relaxing to the gentle touch of her fingers. He was fearless and powerful on the battlefield but once he was with her, he would surrender, allowing himself to be weak and vulnerable in her arms. People like him, surprisingly enough, found it easy to relax no matter how much harm they had caused to anyone.

Dong Zhuo on the other hand had gone to see how his new project down south was going. After capturing the Nanzhong region, he had sent troops and engineers to work on the area turning it somewhat into a battle arena. A vile idea had come to his corrupt mind to use it for a survival show that would keep his boredom somewhat at rest. This land was the best place for his idea, it was infamous for its hidden traps, and undiscovered dangers. No one knew what could be lying in that land, and after the Nanman tribe had been demolished it was time to put the land to good use.

Dong Zhou showed off a row of yellow glistening teeth, as he rode above his weak horse. The poor animal struggled to carry the heavy man. He was so unsightly huge, his face was unpleasant and his smile was so disgusting; no words could describe it. Everything about him was repulsive.

The men continued to work as he jollily rode back to Cheng Du followed by a group of troops, two of them waved fans in an attempt to help their lord cool off. The fat flab's on his skin caused him to easily overheat, making him uncomfortable, sometimes he would even feel like he was going to drown in his own sweat from the heat. You wouldn't want to imagine the stench the troops had to put up with.

* * *

Back at the camp it was nearly night time and everyone retreated to their tents, impatiently hurrying for the long awaited moment to rest after a long hard day. Guo Huai hurried to his tent, coughing his lungs out in the process. He had already thought that his day should have come a long time ago but somehow between all of this; maybe the heavens wanted him to endure for longer.

Guo Jia along with Jia Xu crept into the former's tent, the two had been plotting a rebellion for a long time but the only problem was how to get their plan to work. They would spend every night discussing forever till they fell asleep and next morning they wouldn't speak about any of it. It gave both the men false hope that maybe there was a way to escape all of this; they both knew it was impossible but the only thing keeping them sane right now was to pretend and refuse to accept reality.

The blonde man had come down with a chest infection and working in the mines only made it worst, he had tried to keep it hidden but the symptoms were evident to his fellow strategist. He often got feverish, his hands would tremble nonstop. Sometimes it got so suffocating in the mines that he struggled to breathe all together. Jia Xu had been watching him closely, trying his best to support him in any way he could. But there was only so much he could do. The two had bonded well overtime, and even though Jia Xu had wished that he had stayed with Dong Zhou and never joined Wei, maybe then he wouldn't be here in this dead camp, he was still glad he met Guo Jia. He felt as if he was the only person he had among all this chaos.

Eventually everyone had retreated to their tents, leaving off to dreamland, the only place where they could feel a sense of hope or happiness. It was undoubtedly this was everyone's favourite part, they would wish for the hours to last longer dreading the moment they had to revert back to reality. No one knew what the future would hold, and certainly not what Dong Zhou had in store for them all.

Something heinous and unholy...

* * *

Like it? Review! Let me know what you liked and what you didn't enjoy, follow to stay tuned for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dead Men Tell No Tales**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Beginning Of Something New**_

* * *

**Summary: Dong Zhuo finally reveals his intentions; twenty four of the warriors are chosen to face their doom, what's going to happen next?**

* * *

The loud sound of the gong awakened the weary souls from their slumber. The chime of the instrument reverberated around the camp. It wasn't the most pleasant sound to wake up to; luckily it wasn't used to wake them every day. But it normally meant that Dong Zhuo had an announcement to make, which was usually something stupid or pointless.

The former warriors gathered around the center of the camp, awaiting what the vile man had to say, mostly disinterested, many yawned while others occupied their minds by thinking of other things.

The sound of the creaks on the wooden platform had meant that he had arrived. Some of them often wondered how come the platform hadn't fallen in with his excessive weight resting on it.

He began to speak, a glint shining notably in his eyes, while he flashed his yellow teeth once again, not able to hide how excited he was for his new plan to take its course.

"I have an announcement to make, I have kindly decided to put you fools out of your misery, with my new idea we should all be entertained" He grinned.

Heads looked up as if they just noticed his presence, it wasn't that they just did but by the tone of his voice it was clear that he had another trick up his sleeves. Lu Bu stood next to him not really bothered what his lord had to say, he was only there for protection anyway. Dong Zhuo had committed so many crimes towards humanity that he became so paranoid, thinking that everyone was after his head. It wasn't as though that wasn't true. Lu Bu on the other side enjoyed standing on the platform because it made him feel like he was high above and all mighty. He enjoyed looking down on people like they were insects.

Eyes glared in his direction, he was probably the most hated person after Dong Zhuo or maybe they were equal. But by the looks on the former warrior's faces it was clear that they wished they were dead.

"I will let you all say your goodbyes, and farewells, blah blah blah, this evening I shall return to introduce my new source of entertainment." He continued. It was so clear that he found it hard to keep it in, he was so eager to share what he had in store for them. He laughed monstrously without explaining anymore, before he decided to leave the platform, followed by Lu Bu.

The look on Zhen Ji's face expressed disgust from the revolting sight she had just encountered. The top part of her nose wrinkled, folding her arms and shuddering as she turned to face the other way because she simply couldn't stand looking at him any longer.

Ling Tong laughed to himself as he watched her, knowing he felt the same way and probably everyone did. He walked to the main hall silently in the company of Gan Ning. The former pirate seemed to be brooding about what the fat man had said.

"What's up your ass?" Ling Tong questioned trying to slightly lighten up the mood with a dull joke.

Gan Ning looked at him and the turned away sullenly.

"What? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked again trying to make it sound friendlier than teasing.

Gan Ning groaned not bothering to turn his face back towards his partner. He looked like he was having another one of his emo moments. Before, all you ever saw was a smile on Ning's face, but now Ling Tong had started getting used to these moments. It was whenever he felt depressed; you could clearly tell by his lack of interest, he would become lazy, refusing to do anything, sometimes he would even give up on life all together. Ling Tong hated to see him this way.

Even though it happened more frequently now, he had always felt like he was being introduced to this side of Gan Ning for the first time. It was just so different from what he was usually like. Well maybe many of them had developed a new side to them they had never known since being introduced to this cruel regime.

* * *

A few minutes later when the hall had gotten busy with everyone getting their so called 'breakfast', the movement had been disturbed by the loud crying of a little girl. It was Xiao Qiao, she had grown bored and tired of these living conditions. She had been bottling it up for a long time now, till she could no longer hold it in.

"I can't take it anymore!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "I wanna go home!" She sobbed.

All had gone quite, eyes of pity were fixed on her, and after all she was only a little girl who was caught up in a mess that wasn't even her fault. Her sister, Da Qiao, sat beside her to comfort her but it was clear that the elder sister was out of words. What would she say to her? Don't worry it will get better, just have hope, we'll be saved? Those are all lies and everyone knew this by now.

Even though everyone had resumed their activity, the hall had fallen into a deep awkward silence; conversations were as low as a whisper. Eyes kept watching the young girl as she carried on to cry her eyes out. Though everyone sympathized with her, there was really nothing anyone could to help and at the end of all of this she wasn't the only one going through it all. Many of them were suffering but kept quiet about it. It may have been what the beast Dong Zhuo had said that had made minds restless.

The sobbing of the young wife of Zhou Yu had only reminded everyone of Sun Ce's death. It was only six months ago, the young tiger had refused to obey orders and began a rebellion, being the leader of the rebellion he was captured and beheaded in front of the whole camp. It was probably the worst death anyone had witnessed and the memory of it was still vivid in their minds, hence why no one has dared to try and escape. Many before him were hanged such as Cao Pi, Pang De, Dian Wei, well the most of Wei to cut it short. But the memory of the sword hitting at his neck was much worst and pretty much inerasable from anyone's memory.

Only the heavens knew how Da Qiao had coped. She had cried till her tears ran dry, and even when she tried to forget, the eyes filled with pity that watched her from far kept constantly reminding her of her sorrow.

* * *

The dreaded evening had finally come by and the ringing of the gong was heard around the camp once more. The tired workers had gathered again awaiting to hear what Dong Zhuo had in store for them. Many more faces looked at him this time, not because they were interested, but fear and curiosity had both consumed their hearts.

"You all remember Nanzhong right? Well that has now been turned into a fighting arena." Chen Gong explained reading from a scroll Dong Zhuo had given him. "Who knows what lies in the depths of the barbaric lands? Those who are chosen get the joys of exploring and finding out for themselves" He spoke sarcastically.

"The rules are as follows, twenty four of you will be chosen by random, those twenty four will compete against each other in a survival game, and the winner is given back their freedom. You've got to admit the prize is to die for" He spoke dramatically, trying to make the game sound as entertaining as possible.

"There will only be one winner, and this shall not be altered under any circumstance. In the honour of our lord, we call these the _Shengcun games!_ And may the strongest man win!" He continued.

It was already obvious the looks of uncertainty, and disapproval. What most were worried about was that they may have had to go up against their friends and family. Many were concerned since they hadn't held a weapon for more than five years, whilst others feared death. But then again the prize might just be worth it...

_Freedom..._

_Oh what a great feeling..._

It wasn't like anyone was allowed to say they didn't want to take part or anything, they had no say in the matter, Dong Zhuo wasn't asking for their opinion he was just giving them a brief summary of their hopeless lives that he was now fully in control of.

A troop walked up to Chen Gong holding a bag which had papers with each person's name on it. Chen Gong smiled, shoved his hand into the cloth bag to ruffle the papers as if he was reaching out to grab his favourite candy and not choosing to doom the lives of human beings.

Even Lu Bu who was hardly ever satisfied seemed amused by what was going on. He sat down in the corner, watching with a relaxed smile on his face.

Eyes watched closely as Chen Gong's fingers moved through the bag. The movement had stopped for a minute when he was finally satisfied with what he had grabbed. He slowly lifted his hand up to unfold the paper, many prayed to the heavens that it wouldn't be them whilst others didn't bother knowing that twenty four was a big number, so it meant that anyone could be picked.

He unfolded the paper just as the smile on his face widened into a smirk.

"Just as I call your names you will come and stand over here" Chen Gong pointed to an area where a white box had been painted on the ground to outline where they should be. The box was surrounded by troops to guard the participants.

"So... Firstly we have..." Chen Gong paused dramatically just causing more distress to those who were eager to find out that it was not them.

"It's Xiahou Dun!" He called.

Heads turned around to where the one eyed man was standing as he quietly walked out of the crowd to face his doom. He still held the same neutral expression on his face, it wasn't like he was just about to die or anything, and he walked on like he was casually having a stroll. It was amazing how he could keep so calm at a time like this.

He placed himself into the marked area, his legs were crossed and his face rested on his hand as if he knew that the 'ceremony' was going to take long.

More unease showed on the faces of the congregation. Lian Shi stood with the Qiao sisters along with Sun Shang Xiang trying to reassure them. Yinping linked her arm to Guan Suo who was on her right, and placed her other arm around Guan Ping's back. The worry was clear in her expression; she was acting so protective that it almost seemed that she was their mother and not their younger sister. Guan Ping placed a kiss on her forehead to try and reassure her, she hugged him back in return, but she was still uneasy about the situation and wouldn't rest till the name calling was over.

Guan Xing stood close to Zhang Bao who had slowly sneaked his arm around Guan Xing's shoulder to try and bring him closer to him. Jiang Wei and Xing Cai stood close to Liu Shan. He watched patiently as if he wanted his name to be called, of course those nearby him were wishing otherwise, but he had just grown tired and was ready to do anything that will change his unbearable situation, even if he knew he would die, he was still up for it.

Zhong Hui played with his hair nervously, whilst Zhuge Dan glared at Sima Zhao who was on his right wishing his name was called. He just saw him as a waste of oxygen, he thought to himself that people like that should just be gotten rid of.

Guo Jia and Jia Xu observed calmly, it was obvious by the responses in a difficult circumstance why some were more suited to be strategists while others were warriors. Xu Zhu wore a big frown on his face. Zhang He looked grim as he pulled the split ends of his hair looking agitated, while Zhang Liao played with his beard awaiting what would happen next.

Chen Gong placed his hand into the bag again to shuffle the papers, this time he pulled out three names in one go. Eager to end this, he called out the three names;

"Sun Shang Xiang, Deng Ai, and Ling Tong"

"No! You can't! She's just a woman!" Xiao Qiao yelled, but just before she could attract any more attention Da Qiao and Lian Shi had placed their hands on her mouth to keep her quite.

"Shhh! You don't want to grab Dong Zhuo's attention, you don't know what he will do to you, knowing him, and he would probably make you one of his concubines" Lian Shi warned her.

The young girl's eyes were filled with tears as she watched her friend walk away. The brave daughter of Sun Jian nodded at them to tell them it will be okay. Lian Shi nodded back trusting her to do her best.

Ling Tong tapped Gan Ning's shoulder as a farewell before leaving to join the rest. Gan Ning watched him from the distance with a sad expression on his face.

"Next up we have..." Chen Gong ruffled the cloth bag again. "Zhang Bao! Zhang He, and Lu Xun"

The heads of the Guan siblings turned quickly towards Zhang Bao looking horrified. Just before he could take a step forward his sister stopped him.

"Zhang Bao!" Xing Cai cried, attempting to stop him. He pulled her close into his arms giving her one last warm hug. He then pulled back giving her a pat on her head before he took off again. But this time Guan Xing reached to grab his cold fingers, Bao's heart sank at the action, he blinked heavily as he turned around to pull his friend into a tight hug, probably to be their last...

Zhang He walked on forward ready to face his fate without looking back. Lu Xun did the same, with the ambition to do nothing but win, hoping to make lord Lu Meng proud.

"Hmm, the next three are... Jia Xu!"

Guo Jia turned to his companion feeling miserable for him. But right then...

"Guo Jia! And Xiao Qiao"

Jia Xu and Guo Jia walked together almost laughing that fate had chosen for them to die together.

Xiao Qiao's face had turned yellow from terror. Lian Shi herself did not know what to do this time.

"I-I volunteer!" She called, Xiao Qiao paused crying for a minute, shocked to see that she would sacrifice herself to save her.

"You are not allowed to volunteer, besides wait your turn, you might be next sweetie" Chen Gong rolled his eyes unbothered.

Xiao Qiao was ready to bravely walk on, but then Lian Shi grabbed her arm not letting her. "I will not allow it!" She yelled. The guards quickly moved forward pulling Xiao Qiao to the box, and removing Lian Shi away from the assembly. The rules were crystal clear, cause a nuisance and you shall be killed. But for women it wasn't the case, they would just be made into concubines or hand maidens just as Lian Shi had guessed earlier.

"Gan Ning! Zhuge Liang! And Jia Chong"

The three men walked on without a hassle. Jia Chong wore a smirk on his face, seemingly amused to be allowed to carry a weapon again. Zhuge Liang looked calm and composed as always while Gan Ning joined Ling Tong returning the tap on the shoulder from earlier in a more sarcastic manner. The two grinned at the fact they were allowed to fight together at least one final time. It would simply be no fun if one of them went without the other.

"Zhuge Dan! Zhong Hui and Zhen Ji!" Chen Gong called again.

Zhuge Dan looked horrified, that was probably karma slapping him in the face for wishing Sima Zhao to suffer. "I'm not doing this! I disapprove!" He began to complain.

"No one asked you for your opinion, now get over there, before we drag you over here like a dog!" Chen Gong ordered seemingly very annoyed by the man's protest.

Zhuge Dan refused to obey, so the troops had to pull him there, he wasn't killed because Dong Zhuo found it to be amusing to see how someone like him would die. Zhong Hui walked over without complaining wearing a bitter look on his face. Zhen Ji walked forward, it was a shame that such a beauty never smiled. She looked so serious as if she was really going for it. There was no stopping her, she was probably the most fearful woman in the camp, a devil hiding behind the face of a beautiful woman.

"Guo Huai! Jiang Wei and Liu Shan!" Chen Gong was starting to sound less enthusiastic than before.

"My lord" Jiang Wei uttered, he didn't mind as much that he was chosen, but for Liu Shan to be... Although he would try his best to protect him, he was afraid that his best might not be good enough, what if he fails to protect him?

The rest of the Shu army looked at their lord in pity, but no one was going to try and help him, no one thought that way anymore. No one would say something like 'My lord I will give my life to save you' or 'No harm shall come to you even if it requires me to give my life to allow you to live' It was every man for them self.

Guo Huai ruffled Xiahou Ba's hair before he left, coughing his life out in the process, Dong Zhuo had no mercy even for old men, the man was pretty much dead anyway but no, they had to give him a more exciting end to his life if one could call it that.

"And the last contestant is..."

Those who were left held their breaths. Those who were already chosen listened closely, Dong Zhuo waited with anticipation. Lu Bu was already joyful and excited before anyone's name had been chosen.

"It's..." The wind blew just then, and the paper slipped out of Chen Gongs hand and fell between the wooden floorboards and below the platform. "Oh my, I guess we'll have to pick another one"

"No! I want that one" Dong Zhuo protested.

"But my lord it has fallen underneath I can't reach it" Chen Gong smiled sincerely towards his lord.

"I don't care, get it out!" The fat man demanded.

"Alright, as you wish my lord." Chen Gong turned around rolling his eyes. It was clear that the smile from earlier was just glazed on his face "Go underneath and find it, don't come out of there till you find it!" He ordered one of the lowly troops.

The soldier quickly got to work, crawling underneath the platform in an attempt to find a small paper in the darkness, which was clearly impossible. The former warriors waited patiently not really eager to find out who the last person was.

"Ah I found it!" The troop shouted sounding very pleased with himself indeed.

"Well bring it over here then" Chen Gong ordered sarcastically. "Oh my, what have we here, the son of the god of war that was nearly a lucky escape. Guan Ping, it's you! Kindly go and join the rest will you" He smiled so relieved that his job was finally over.

Yinping fell to her knees, the heavens had betrayed her, she had prayed that her brothers would be saved and that it wouldn't be them through every turn, but this time it had failed. Guan Ping took her hand and pulled her up to her feet hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" He whispered to her ear, but she had already began crying. He tapped her back trying to comfort her. Guan Suo stood next to them a sullen look on his face; he was clearly questioning why it had to be him? Why did fate have to choose one of them? There were so many other people in the camp.

Guan Ping moved back, giving her a smile hoping it would soothe her pain, Guan Suo pulled him into his arms. Guan Ping returned the hug, but just as he was about to move away Suo pulled him back as though he didn't want to let go. Guan Ping ruffled his hair, smiling contently, he was happy that at least he would go away, knowing he had his family awaiting his return. It kind of gave him more motivation to try his best and win this to come back for them.

Just as he let go of Guan Suo, Guan Xing hugged him from behind, Guan Ping was shocked by it, and it was probably the first time Xing had ever hugged him. He removed his hands away from his waist and turned to face him and returned the hug.

Yinping was still crying and Suo pulled her closer to him to comfort her. After the two brothers pulled away, Xing gazed into Ping's eyes with a pleading look.

"Don't kill Zhang Bao, please... Even if you come across him don't do it" His tone sounded ever so quite. That was probably the weakest Ping had seen him.

"Don't worry" He replied, tapping him on the shoulder, before beginning to leave.

"Promise me you won't!" Xing called out.

Guan Ping nodded in approval as he walked away to join the rest of the warriors. Yinping held her hands together praying to the sky.

"Father, please watch over him..."

* * *

**Like it? Please review, and follow to find out what happens the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dead Men Tell No Tales**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Resting In Fear**_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to post this! I've just been lacking motivation lately, I've also been too busy excited about new ideas for new stories, I'm a little shit, I apologize. A lot of feels here, so be prepared.**

* * *

Xiao Qiao grabbed onto the wooden bars of the window, looking outside of the carriage she announced. "I think we're nearly there" Her usually cheerful voice was a lot duller than before.

"Just sit down" Sun Shang Xiang tugged at her boots trying to pull her down. No one wanted to know if they had arrived or not, everyone was scared of what awaited them. Seeing the state that they were in, it was hard to believe that once upon a time they were all warriors fighting to end the chaos. Here and today, they surrendered... now all they knew was chaos. It was just a normal part of life from here on now.

Pale faces stared at one another, they were all pale usually, but this time instead of yellow their faces were colourless. They had been in the carriage for three days without food and sleep. Even if they tried to sleep there was not enough space to lie down, and with twelve people cramped into the two carriages there was hardly any space all together.

Xiahou Dun had grown frustrated with the presence of Xiao Qiao next him. He hated children as it was and she was just so fidgety. Albeit she was more scared than anyone in the carriage, she was acting the calmest. That was her, she would always hide her feelings by smiling or trying to remain optimistic but Xiahou Dun only found this annoying. The mood was quite serious generally.

Sun Shang Xiang tried to motivate herself, she kept telling herself how she had to win this for her family, and she had to show Dong Zhuo that the Sun family has not died yet, and she's the daughter of the tiger of Jiang Dong, she had to get through this. Guan Ping had been silent since the start of the trip; he sat with his legs tucked to his chest. Depression swayed over him. After his father's death Guan Ping had lost hope in nearly everything. But then Suo, Xing and Yinping all depended on him, instead of encouraging himself to be stronger he only kept reminding himself how useless he was, and that he would never make it. Xiahou Dun had observed him for most of the way, it wasn't hard to notice how broken he was.

Liu Shan was seated next to Ping, being on the edge of the bench he was able to rest his head on the side to attempt to get some sleep. Jia Chong sat on the floor wearing a smile on his face. It was hellishly scary. He was known for his merciless heart, he would kill anyone who got in his way. Everyone had decided already that he was the first they would want to avoid. On his left was Zhong Hui, sitting with one leg over the other. He carried on curling his hair with his fingers nervously. He had been doing it since the first day of the journey that he didn't leave a single strand of hair uncurled. Next to him was Zhuge Dan wearing the same bitter expression he always held when he was displeased with something. His brows were furrowed and his lips were clamped together tightly.

Zhen Ji sat next to him leaving at least five centimetre gap between them. She spent most the time glaring daggers at anyone who dared to look at her, ever since the death of Cao Pi her heart had become filled with hatred, not allowing anyone near her, she preferred to keep the world shut out, she wasn't prepared to be hurt again.

On her right was poor old Guo Huai. He spent most the journey with his hand covering his mouth, occasionally letting a few coughs out here and there. And finally on the edge was Lu Xun, thinking like a strategist he spent most the time observing his opponents trying to figure out what the best way to get rid of each one of them...

* * *

The horses came to a halt suddenly, causing the carriage to shake. The former warriors were startled, eyes widening when the carriage door dropped down.

That was it...

They were there...

They lined up, walking one at a time, escorted by a huge number of troops. Dong Zhuo hadn't forgotten that they were all warriors before, and he wasn't going to risk it even if it meant for him to use a whole army for the twenty four tributes.

They were taken into a huge castle; it was specifically made to prevent the escape of its prisoners. It had no windows whatsoever. Rooms had to be shared for four, it was just beginning but it wasn't hard to notice how each faction had already divided itself into Shu, Wu, Wei, and Jin. Of course being only four in each room and from each group there was five; there would always be a person who's left out.

The first room had Zhuge Liang, Guan Ping, Zhang Bao and Guo Huai. The second room had Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Sun Shang Xiang and Xiao Qiao. The third had Zhuge Dan, Zhong Hui, Jia Chong and Deng Ai. The fifth had Zhang He, Zhen Ji, Liu Shan and Jiang Wei. And finally the last room had Xiahou Dun, Guo Jia, Jia Xu and Lu Xun.

They were all given the chance to rest at first, and then the Chen Gong arrived with more information about the games.

* * *

They gathered around the table. It was long so it fitted all twenty four, they were all too hungry to pay any attention, but they had no choice but to listen to his babbling.

Chen Gong gave a few fake coughs, acting like a drama queen as he usually did. Clearing his throat he began. "You will be here for a whole month, so make yourselves comfortable. Thanks to lord Dong Zhuo's kindness, which you all should be grateful for. You will be allowed to sleep, eat and train as you please"

A few turning heads, and exchanged glances around the table. They were all surprised to be given such a privilege, especially being that it Dong Zhuo that made it.

Chen Gong continued "There will be mock battles before the final games, in some you will work in teams, and in others you will be choosing one person to represent the team, but keep in mind the person who plays that game will not be allowed to take part in the next game. The winning faction will be given the chance to take extra supplies and hide them in the arena. So not only do they gain supplies but they also get to be the first to set foot on the battlefield giving them the advantage of being more familiar with routes. Today you will be given the chance to rest, but tomorrow a team mock battle will take place. You will be informed of the details in morning" He adjusted his collar before turning to leave.

"Happy thoughts! It's not like you're all going you die just yet" He walked off accompanied by his troops. Most of them glared at the man, hence why he walked off quickly. He didn't want to meet their 'nasty' gaze. Not like he cared, he was living a life of luxury.

The room remained quite faces staring at one another... What next? Before anyone could get up, a group of handmaidens and servants flooded into the room, holding huge plates of food in their hands, the faces around the table were bewildered, it was almost like a dream. They hadn't seen such perfectly prepared food in five years, since Dong Zhuo abdicated the emperor and took charge. It was too hard to believe that they were really being served such good quality food after the taste of sour soup and dry rice was stuck in their throats, that even when they weren't eating, they could taste its bitterness in their mouths.

"Woah! Is this even real?" Gan Ning exclaimed glaring at the piece of chicken in his plate in amazement.

Ling Tong usually made a comment about everything Gan Ning ever said with a smart remark, but this time he was out of words and just sat there gaping in awe. The whole row to his right conveyed similar expressions, still finding it hard to believe that the food in front of them was real. Each person was to focused on their plate that they didn't realise how stupid they looked, being so fascinated by something as simple as food. But who could blame them; it was like offering a very poor person to live in a palace when they've spent all their life on the cruel, cold streets.

The men dug into the food till their hearts were content. Deng Ai ate four whole chickens by himself, including side dishes, Gan Ning and Ling Tong had started an eating competition, seeing who could stuff themself with food more till they both reached their limits, finding it too hard to even get up from the chair. Zhang He along with the ladies ate more gracefully except from Shang Xiang who attacked the food like a hungry wolf. Guo Huai took mini bites coughing in between each nibble, he was such a fragile old man but his table manners were above all.

Xiahou Dun got up suddenly leaving the table, only eating as much he needed to keep him alive. Unlike the rest, he found it insulting to be treated in such a way, not only had they become slaves, but they were now being used for the entertainment of the nasty Dong Zhuo's boredom. They were left to starve for days and now they're being fed as if they're animals. They had no control over their lives whatsoever, like a puppet being moved by its strings. Normally anyone in this situation would act the same way, its normal to want something you've been deprived off, but this factor alone was not enough to satisfy Xiahou Dun. He wanted peace... and not for a minute or an hour, or a day... He wanted it every day...

* * *

That night was cold and dark but more restful than the nights back at the camp. Albeit some felt more at ease now that they could recover their strength and rest for the next few weeks, those back at the camp were worried sick. They had no idea what was going on here in the castle, and those who had someone to care about found the darkness more sleepless than ever...

"Son... You have failed me" Guan Yu's rough voice claimed.

"No father! I-" Guan Ping screamed as his father walked up the wooden platform where Suo and Xing stood on a chair, their hands were tied and a tight rope was hung around their necks. Their faces were emotionless, as though they had surrendered. What made it weirder was that Guan Yu just stood there; he didn't try to save them. Guan Ping felt utterly confused as to what was going on.

Guan Ping felt his heart hammer through his chest, the cold sweat dripped down his back, his mind was blank, and he didn't know what to do. Just as he set a foot forward to begin to run, Yinping pulled his arm.

"You can't save them... You can't even save yourself..." She told him, her voice sounding cold, he looked at her, appearing so confused. He felt his heart sink, his chest heaved up faster with each breath intake.

It was the first time he felt so lost, and helpless, he stared at his two brothers just as a man walked behind them. Both faceless and expressionless the man lifted his leg up and placed it on the chair, a little move of his foot and Xing would be dead, Guan Ping glared at his father, sadness clearly conveyed in his eyes. He shook his head praying for it not to happen, praying for a miracle to stop all of this from happening. "No..." He whispered just as the man kicked the chair, catching just a glimpse of his brother's feet hanging, he fell to his knees; he couldn't look at any of this.

Normally as a kid, when you're too scared to fall asleep, afraid from the monsters under your bed, your parents would tell you to just close your eyes and all the bad things would go away. But this time they didn't...

He slowly moved his hands away from his face, raising his head hoping that he was just dreaming but instead he saw the bodies of both his brothers Xing and Suo hanging so loosely, so lifelessly...

He shook his head refusing to believe it, the tears streamed down his face as looked at his father who stood there still wearing the same expression as before, brushing his beard with his hands.

"Father... What have you done?" Guan Ping cried, his tears burnt his face as he helplessly looked around begging for time to go back, faceless people stared at the hanging bodies, they didn't smile or frown, they just stared so emptily.

Guan Ping crawled slowly, his body felt weak from the pain. Falling to the ground, the sand felt burning hot. He could almost taste the grains in his mouth; he looked up to the blue sky one final time. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Guan Ping gasped as he jumped up from his bed, his breathing was heavy that it almost echoed in the room. Placing a hand on his face, he felt his skin to reassure himself he was still alive, surprised to find tears on his face, he looked around the room still trying to put what happened into context. A shadow came and sat beside him on the bed.

"Are you alright?" Zhang Bao's voice sounded worried.

"Yeah... I'm... yeah I'm fine" He let out, struggling to speak with how heavy he was breathing. It felt cold and empty, the same way it felt whenever he cried for too long.

Zhang Bao just watched placing a hand on his shoulder; he wasn't really sure what he could do to help. After all, they were all scared.

"I'm okay... I'll just go and sit outside for a bit" Guan Ping told Bao, trying not to make him worry.

"Should I come with you?" Bao offered kindly, trying to be as helpful as possible.

"No it's okay, you get back to sleep. Sorry for scaring you like that" He apologized, slipping out of bed and quickly leaving before Bao could follow him.

Closing the door slowly behind him, he let out a heavy sigh, turning around he wiped his face from the tears that had somehow gotten there without him realising. That was probably the first time he had cried in his sleep. The youth felt ashamed of himself for crying. He was too old for that now, besides his father's word 'Tears are for the weak' still rung in his ears.

Just as he removed his hand from his face, he noticed Xiahou Dun seated in the stairs. The one eyed man stared at him clearly curious as to why he was crying. Guan Ping quickly defended himself "I'm not crying, my eyes just feel funny"

Xiahou Dun nodded in affirmation, looking away.

Guan Ping let out a light sigh, relieved that the man fell for his lie. It wasn't that he really did but Dun didn't like being nosy. The son of Guan Yu walked down, just as he was about to pass by Xiahou Dun, the one eyed man stopped him.

"You can't go down till the morning. They said that anyone who disobeys will be killed" He informed him.

Guan Ping looked around, he felt a little hesitant at first, but then he took a seat next to the one eyed man.

"You couldn't sleep?" Xiahou Dun questioned.

"Yeah... " Guan Ping replied.

"Me too..." Xiahou Dun added. His face remained turned to the front the whole time as he spoke.

Guan Ping however looked at him, slightly curious for answers, too many questions in his head. "Are you scared...?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Like it? Review and follow! Thanks for the support!**

**Make sure to check out my other stories too :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dead Men Tell No Tales**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Platform Domination**_

* * *

"Are you scared?" Guan Ping's voice sounded brittle.

Xiahou Dun paused a moment before replying to the youth. Then he began "You speak as though you were never a warrior, as though you've never wielded a sword before"

Guan Ping thought about the man's words but still found them unconvincing. "That was five years ago, what's scarier is that we have to fight against our own allies for the entertainment of that fat sloth" Guan Ping explained, unconsciously growing angry just talking about the tyrant.

"But you're the son of the god of war, I would expect more from you" Xiahou Dun spoke quietly.

"Expect? You hated my father-" Guan Ping pointed out.

"I didn't hate him, I disliked him" The older man quickly interrupted.

"It's the same thing" The youth implied, rolling his eyes. "Well his long gone now anyway..." Ping's voice faded.

"So is Lord Cao Cao... and many others" Xiahou Dun added trying to remind him that he wasn't the only one who had lost a loved one.

"You didn't even cry when he passed away..." Guan Ping asked, his question sounding more like a statement.

The one eyed man turned towards him with a very annoyed look on his face, it almost scared Guan Ping. "I did cry! But what would I gain from being weak or spending the rest of my life mourning, none of you know the grief I went through, so don't you dare make assumptions about me!" Dun growled, he clearly felt judged by the statement. The once quiet chat had slowly turned into an argument. That was probably the first Xiahou Dun had come out like that since the death of Cao Cao. It was as if Guan Ping's words had triggered the deep sorrow inside the man. He had been bottling it all up for a long time. Yuanrang tried to focus his breathing to calm himself down. He wanted to remain with the calm collected image he had been portraying since the death of his cousin.

Guan Ping looked at him feeling bad for judging him like the rest, he himself hated being judged by people before they got to know him, but there he went and did the same to someone else. He looked up at the man, opening his mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by Dun's sudden movement; he jumped up to his feet quickly and stormed off. Just before he opened the door to his room to enter, he turned around and told the youth "Be sure to taste your words before you spit them out..." He then turned his head to face the door and uttered his last words before slipping in to get some rest "I'd get some sleep if I were you, tomorrow won't be easy"

Guan Ping turned his head back, he brought his knees closer to his chest. He knew he had to apologize tomorrow, he had been very disrespectful. Well at least that's what he felt. What bothered him more _was this..._

_Being alone..._

He no longer had his father to turn to when something bad happened, it no longer felt like someone had his back, he felt young and helpless, like a little kid that needed its mother to protect it from the dangers of life. The space behind his back felt empty now, his father's place was now cold and abandoned. It's hard to wake up one day and find that everything you dedicated yourself to no longer exists. Since day one, Guan Ping had worked for nothing but to make his father proud, he wanted to fulfil his father's wishes, for him to surpass him.

_To become the ultimate warrior..._

_To live up to his father's name._

_To rightfully deserve to be named the son of the god of war._

God of war? Well there isn't a god of war anymore; his lifeless body rests six feet under now.

"I just hope you're in heaven father..." Guan Ping uttered, as a warm tear trickled down his face.

* * *

Everyone lined up around the wooden platform at the centre; they were divided into groups of fives, so that they were separated from their teams.

Chen Gong stood on the side lines ready to give his orders. "The first task is to get on top of the platform. The first team member to reach the platform is allowed on it first. The aim is not to touch it, or to get to it, you have to get on top of it!" He repeated himself the second time. "Anyone who breaks the rules of the game will be disqualified; anyone who tries to run will be shot on site. Our troops are armed with crossbows, so don't get any ideas, just focus on the game" He warned, trying to sound high and mighty, he clearly enjoyed the job of being boss and ordering people around. He let his eyes wonder the forest to make sure that everything was in place. "Stay on the line marked for you, until you hear the gong" He told them, turning to the troop in charge, he gave him the signal to strike the gong. They all watched in anticipation awaiting the sound, and as soon as the ringing was heard everyone began to run.

Xiao Qiao cleverly jumped on Zhang He to stop him; she knew he was the fastest one there. "Get off of me!" Zhang He demanded displeased to be sat on.

"Go Ling Tong go!" She cheered ignoring the tall man beneath her.

Deng Ai on the other side stood in front of everyone, ready to break the bones of anyone who'd dare to get past him. Guan Ping tried to run from next to him but retreated once he realised he didn't have the chance. Shang Xiang, went down on to the floor, with her back curved up, she had her eyes set on the muscled man. Jia Xu and Guan Ping looked at each other, both getting the same idea, they knew it was best to start running when she did, that way he'd be distracted and it would be hard for him to catch all of them. Guan Ping took deep breaths, his eyes were fixed on Jia Xu, and both Deng Ai and Shang Xiang were in his view.

Then she suddenly began to run, both Jia Xu and Guan Ping took this as their queue to run too. But Deng Ai quickly turned to the short strategist halting his escape, which fortunately for Guan Ping allowed him to get past safely. Realising that Ping had gotten past him, he ignored the other two and began pursuit, the youth sprinted as fast he could, of course being such a heavy man Deng Ai struggled to keep up and Shang Xiang and Jia Xu had also managed to over take him.

Chen Gong watched from the side lines clearly amused. "This looks to be more enjoyable than I predicted"

On the other side Zhen Ji dived on Ling Tong, grabbing him by the waist, she brought him to the ground. "Hey you wanna do something like that, maybe not when we're in the middle of a battle" He teased. Zhen Ji glared daggers at him bringing her elbow forward threatening him that it would be what he will receive in his face if he doesn't keep quiet. Ling Tong sighed, lying on the ground helplessly. He knew it was too late to run now. The rest on the other side would have reached there before him.

She let her eyes search the distance, her target was the tall man named Zhang He. She gasped when she saw other figures in the distance, but he was nowhere to be seen. She quickly got to her feet nearly falling over because of her heels, she quickly resumed her running. Ling Tong sat up crossing his legs waiting to know who reached the wooden platform first. There was no way he'd make it now.

On the other side Jia Chong had carried out the same plan as Deng Ai, terrorising anyone who would dare to pass him, except that Jia Chong was both too clever and too fast to be surpassed. Lu Xun, Liu Shan, and Guo Jia all stood there clearly helpless, each one off them waited for the other to run first but no one would risk it. Guo Jia glared at the pale faced man who stood there smirking freakishly. He sighed knowing it was useless; he'd just have to depend on Zhang He, little did he know that Zhang He was stuck with Xiao Qiao.

The rest who didn't get obstructed on the way were nearly there. Zhuge Dan, Zhang Bao, Xiahou Dun, and Gan Ning were the closest, both Xiahou Dun and Gan Ning being heavy warriors were a few steps behind, Bao was running as fast he could, but Zhuge Dan was in the lead. The only reason he was first was probably because of how scared he was, sweat was dripping down his head, his brows were furrowed and he failed to calm his panicked state. Thanks to Jia Chong and Deng Ai, he was in the lead comparing to the other sides. Jiang Wei and Guo Huai were still running, with both Zhang He and Xiao Qiao out the way, Jiang Wei was leading. On the other side was Zhong Hui and Zhuge Liang, Hui was giving it his all, he didn't have to worry about the slow Zhuge Liang, but the problem was the people he couldn't see.

All the ones that were running from the beginning were close now, they could even see each other at the other side. Zhuge Dan began to panic even more, his eyes widened, he turned to look over his shoulder only to see that Zhang Bao was so close. Reaching the platform Zhang Bao put his leg up to climb and suddenly he sees Zhuge Dan flying onto the platform. He was so panicked that he threw himself on instead of climbing. He lay there trying to catch his breath, happy to have been the first to reach, and then he heard the gong ring, what a beautiful sound it was, the sound of victory...

Zhang Bao jumped off, disappointed to have been so close. The rest all the same, they heard Chen Gong announce. "The first round goes to team Jin!" The rest who had reached late watched Zhuge Dan in confusion. "How did he get there?" Ling Tong asked aloud, looking at the rest of his team mates, he gestured as though he was asking them 'what happened?' They all exchanged glances disappointedly.

Shu on the other side were all wearing a look of gloom on their faces as Zhuge Liang scolded them as though they were five years old. He didn't really do much work himself, but he was prepared to tell his team mates off.

Wei had a similar situation, with Zhen Ji scolding Zhang He. "We were all depending on you; all you had to do was run! How hard could it have been?" She nagged. Zhang He sighed clearly not needing to hear that from her.

Jia Xu quickly interrupted. "It doesn't matter now, we have to focus on the next task" He told them, but it was no use, she simply wouldn't let it go.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?! We were depending on him!" She yelled.

Xiahou Dun's rough voice quickly silenced her. "Lady Zhen, just drop it" He demanded. She rolled her eyes but still obeyed. Guo Jia sighed, he was glad that there was at least someone that she would listen to.

Jin on the other side were all content with their first victory, Zhong Hui wasn't as happy of course, he wanted to be the one who achieved a victory for the team.

Chen Gong interrupted the teams' conversations, announcing the next part. "Now Jin will begin the round on the wooden platform, the rest of the teams will have to get on top. The aim here is to push all the teams off, the team that remains on, wins this game"

Zhong Hui looked at his team mates confused. "But don't we score a point for being first?" He asked clearly displeased with the waste of their efforts.

"No. But you are given the advantage; once someone is knocked off they are not allowed back up, your team is the first on, and so you'll find it easier to knock them off." He explained.

Zhong Hui didn't look very convinced; he still thought that it wasn't fair. Noticing the look on the brunette's face, he added "These are the rules I am afraid. Consider yourself lucky" The short strategist began to walk away to where he was before. The rest of the teams lined up around the platform ready to invade when they hear the gong. Jin on the other hand stood on top proudly; Zhong Hui and Zhuge Dan showed off like peacocks, well Jia Chong, Deng Ai and Guo Huai focused their eyes on their enemies.

And so the ringing of the gong was heard again and the raid began. Xiao Qiao was the first to jump on, and as soon as Guo Huai had ran to deal with her the rest of her team had climbed on, Jin now being occupied with Wu, Shu and Wei took the chance to climb on. The place had become crowded with people.

Gan Ning ran towards Jia Chong who had just finished getting rid of Zhuge Liang, and caught him by surprise. Jia Chong fell from the platform; he glared daggers at the former pirate who was seemingly very pleased with himself, committing such an act. "One down, many more to go!" He declared running to find his next victim.

Guan Ping grabbed Xiahou Dun's arms; Dun raised an eyebrow at him wondering what the hell he was doing, since he wasn't trying to push him off. "What are you doing?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Listen I'm very sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to say all those things" He apologized but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Are you serious? Is this the time for that?!" Xiahou Dun yelled, "I had completely forgotten about it"

"I just didn't want you to be angry" Guan Ping explained.

"Do you think I'm a snotty nosed seven year old that will hold a grudge over something so stupid?" He shouted.

Guan Ping shrugged his shoulders, feeling like an idiot that he thought some much of it when the other didn't even care, as he was busy thinking Ling Tong crept behind the two attempting to push Xiahou Dun, falling down, Dun grabbed onto Guan Ping pulling him with him, and Ling Tong didn't take long to follow as Zhang Bao got him from behind as he was busy celebrating victory.

Guan Ping glared at Xiahou Dun for pulling him but the one eyed man just dusted himself off and acted as though nothing happened. Ling Tong rubbed the back of his head, rather annoyed that he failed for the second time.

Zhen Ji tried to attack, but every time she ran towards someone they noticed her quickly, and she ended up being chased or being chased back. Her heels were useless on a wooden platform; every step would make a click clock sound. She tried again approaching Guo Huai this time; he turned around quickly after detecting her presence once again. She ran to push him but he grabbed her by the arms before she could. "Get your filthy hands off me, you old man!" She protested, probably angrier for being caught. They were right by the edge but if she doesn't free herself from his grip she'd be pretty much jumping with him. She struggled for a bit, but his grip was too tight, then a malicious idea popped into her head. She stepped on his foot with her heel causing the poor old Guo Huai so much pain, he removed one of his hands, to rub the area of pain, taking the chance, she quickly swung him so that he was facing the falling side and quickly pushed him off. Glad to reign victorious she dusted her hands, and pulled her heels off throwing them off the platform, and began to search for her next prey.

Eyes widened when they saw Zhang He being hauled off by Deng Ai. Even Chen Gong was shocked at how violent the sight was. Zhen Ji ran from a long distance to build up momentum and barged Deng Ai's back, but he missed the edge by a few inches, then suddenly Xiao Qiao joined her giving him the last push.

Being scared he will come after her, she ran away and jumped off by herself.

"Xiao Qiao no!" Gan Ning yelled, but it was too late, she had already jumped off. She turned to search for Deng Ai, but saw him nowhere on board. She smiled relieved when she spotted him standing with the rest on the ground.

She gasped. "I'm so sorry Gan Ning" She felt bad.

"Don't worry, you were still a lot of help, great work!" He told her giving her a high five, and returning back to the warzone. She smiled happily. After all there was only so much that a little girl could do.

Xiahou Dun went to the aid of Zhang He, who was in a lot of pain after that fall. He helped him up, taking him close to a tree, so he could rest on it. Two troops stood by them to watch them, which seemed to really aggravate Xiahou Dun, why would they run away when it was impossible?

With almost more than half of the tributes off, Jin seemed to be at a disadvantage with only Zhong Hui and Zhuge Dan left, well the rest of the teams had three players still on board. In terms of brawn after Deng Ai and Jia Chong were gone, Gan Ning still formed a threat to the rest of the teams.

Zhen Ji ran for Lu Xun, easily getting him off, with her heels off now, she was dropping them like dominos. She turned quickly only to notice Zhang Bao running towards her, she began to run in the opposite direction to move as far away from the edge as possible but he was very fast, and the surface was very slippery for her in her tights. The adrenaline was pumping through her blood fast, as he was catching up to her quite quickly. She ran as fast as she could, finding no other escape but to hide behind Guo Jia, she quickly grabbed him by the arm turning him towards Zhang Bao to deal with him, while she hid behind him.

Guo Jia was startled, only turning around to see Bao running towards him at full speed. Both Jia and Zhen Ji closed their eyes as they expected to receive a full blow hit, but that didn't happen. Zhang Bao was attacked from the side with full force, flying so far that he nearly fell off the edge. He rolled in pain, as his abdomen ached where he just received Gan Ning's bulky hands. Zhen Ji ran quickly to him taking the chance that he was on the ground to push him off, but then she only made herself defenceless, she was quick to follow Bao off. She quickly got up dusting her knees and ran to check on Zhang He, even though she was hurt herself.

Guan Ping ran to help Zhang Bao. "Are you alright?" He asked him, giving him a rub on the back.

Guo Jia ran to avenge Zhen Ji, but Gan Ning was fast to react and quickly made an escape, he headed for Liu Shan next, but the former leader of Shu noticed him since he wasn't very quiet about it, he ran towards Liu Shan screaming, as he was being chased. And so the chase began. The three ran, each one trying to avoid the other. Jiang Wei who was occupied trying to get rid of Sun Shang Xiang, left her to quickly run to save his lord, just as Liu Shan passed him, he rushed at Gan Ning.

Ning's eyes widened as he saw him flying at him, banging him back to the floor, luckily they weren't near the edge. But Jiang Wei attempted to roll them there, but it was hard to find anything to grab him from while Gan Ning had him by the collar. Guo Jia retreated, only attacking when it was the perfect time. He kicked them off, but Jiang Wei had grabbed his ankle and he nearly fell with them but Jia Xu grabbed him and pulled him away. "That was a close one" He gasped, grateful for the other's help.

Sun Shang Xiang quickly ran to get Liu San who was occupied asking Jiang Wei if he was hurt, he left himself vulnerable and soon followed his friend.

Shu had completely lost now, Wu only had Sun Shang Xiang, well Wei and Jin were tying, with Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Zhong Hui and Zhuge Dan.

"Shang Xiang! Don't push anyone off, just try to remain on!" Ling Tong yelled, since she would obviously be the most targeted because she was by herself.

"Right! Got it!" She nodded, her eyes darting between Jin and Wei.

"Things are looking very tense here..." Chen Gong smiled, clearly enjoying his time.

Zhuge Dan started it, he began to run for Sun Shang Xiang, and was quickly followed by both Guo Jia and Jia Xu, both the strategists waited for Jin to run first, their idea was to use Shang Xiang as bait and it seemed to work perfectly, since Zhong Hui didn't even bother to give chase, he thought it'd be better if he left them to take care of each other, even if it meant that Zhuge Dan would go down, all that was on Hui's mind was to be the last standing, he didn't really think of the team but wanted to win by himself.

Zhuge Dan was charged at by Guo Jia who slammed him down to the ground, and soon Jia Xu followed. Shang Xiang stopped to catch her breath, while they dealt with him; she eyed Zhong Hui who was just standing there watching his team mate get thrown off. Noticing the struggle they were in she couldn't watch any longer, she decided to join them, kicking Guo Jia's shoulder, she managed to make him and Zhuge Dan fall together.

"No! Get back!" Lu Xun cried. It was a very nerve wracking moment for Wu, they were all depending on her. She tried to quickly retreat but Jia Xu grabbed her leg, causing her to fall face first. Jia Xu tried to crawl on top of her but received a hard kick right in the face, still affected by the impact he was slow to turn around and received another kick in the stomach this time. The hit was definitely critical this time causing the end of Wei too.

It was only Jin and Wu left. The brunette stood up trying to catch her breath, after that she felt as though her heart had sunk to her feet. She growled at Zhong Hui who just stood there with his arms folded, his nose up high. He posed like a peacock, full of himself. Of course Jin were all glaring daggers at him, if he doesn't win they would definitely kill him.

He continued to hold his posture, but the arrogant expression quickly disappeared when Shang Xiang began to sprint towards him. All of Wei burst into sarcastic laughter, trying to make fun of Jin.

Deng Ai and Jia Chong held straight face, while Guo Huai and Zhuge Dan furrowed their brows the same way they did whenever something was displeasing. It was such a humiliating sight for Jin.

Gan Ning joined in too. " Ha! He's scared of a girl!" He laughed hysterically. Ling Tong glared at him, it wasn't even that funny. "Just laugh man, laugh!" He patted Ling Tong on the shoulder. Ling Tong shook his head at how immature his friend was being but found himself smiling too.

Zhong Hui felt as though his pride was being stabbed with all the sounds of laughter. He stopped to try and chase her instead but that quickly changed when he saw how determined she was to get him. Slowly, he was beginning to become tired of all the running. His pace begun to slow down and she was right at his tail now.

He stopped when he realized there was no escape...

* * *

**Like it? Review and follow! Thanks for the support!**

**Make sure to check out my other stories too :D**


End file.
